Wish upon a star
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: Happy Carby. A song passed down the generations. Kinda fluffy :0)
1. Default Chapter

**This is a Carby fic, mostly set about 3 years in the future. Kem and the baby never happened but Carter did go to the Congo. The first bit is in the past though, sort of a flashback.**

**Hopefully when you read it, it'll make sense but tell me if it doesn't and I'll try and modify so it's clearer.**

R&R please.

I don't own any of them, except the ones I made up of course. Enjoy!

Wish upon a star

"Hey Johnny, how you doing buddy?" The boy bent down into the crib and retrieved his little brother. "Shhh, don't cry." Slowly the baby's cries died away as he recognized his brother rocking him gently in his arms. Softly the older boy started to sing, sitting down in the rocking chair and tucking the thick blanket around the young baby.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby."_

"Bobby, what are you doing in here?"

"Gamma, Johnny was crying and I couldn't find mom or Lydia." Bobby looked up at his grandmother sheepishly. "I made him go to sleep."

"Well done sweety. Shall we put him back in his crib now; it's nearly your bed time." Gamma smiled at his two grandsons, both with the same enchanting brown eyes and fluffy brown hair. Bobby laid Johnny back into his crib and whispered a 'good night' between the bars before following his beloved Gamma into his own room down the hall. He was in his pajamas in a flash and between the soft blankets.

"'Mr Roger's and the balloon' or 'Fuzzy-wuzzy and the mystery men'?" Gamma asked, holding two books up. This was the one time when grandmother and grandson could spend time together, curled up reading stories. This time Bobby shook his head.

"Sing for me. Please."

"Which song? Twinkle twinkle?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow." He requested, the familiar lullaby soothing him into perfect sleep.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true."_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"John! Wake up; you're going to be late!"

"Waaa!?" He tumbled off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor, at the feet of his fiancé. "Hey, no fair. Remember, no shouting in the morning."

"I'm sorry baby. But you are going to be late." Abby ruffled his already scruffy hair and smiled. "You look so...untidy in the morning." She said, good naturedly.

"You would too if you slept next to Thrashy, the 8th dwarf. I had to dodge the arms and legs all night." She laughed and helped him up, shoving him towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later he returned to the bedroom where his scrubs were laid out for him, along with underpants and socks and the smell of coffee emulated from the kitchen, enticing him. He threw the clothes on and bounced in, plonking himself down opposite a less-than well looking Abby.

"Abby, you gonna...?"

"Hurl? Yes." She sprinted into the bathroom and slammed the door. This was common place in the Carter apartment, and would be for the next 2-4 weeks. After that it should go away but might be replaced with swollen ankles.

"I can't stand this any longer. It's too much!" She wailed, reappearing. John opened his arms and she tucked herself into his lap.

"It's only for a little while longer. And it's going to be worth it all soon." Abby nodded and took a sip of John's juice, the only breakfast beverage available to her, what with caffeine being out of the question.

"What time you home?" He asked, stroking her arm.

"8pm. What about you?"

"7pm. I'll make dinner."

"Yeah right, ie. You'll order in dinner." He nodded and laughed. "Probably."

"Well I'm going to have a bath." She kissed him and wriggled out of his lap. "I'll see you at work." John nodded and finished his coffee.

"Bye!" He called, grabbing his keys and coat then leaving the apartment.

Abby ran the bath and slid in, sighing as the hot water enveloped her body. Her bump was starting to properly show and she loved her new shape. John loved lying down and singing to her tummy in his endearingly out of tune way. Every time it was the same song.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me."_

He had told her it was just some old song his gamma used to sing but Abby knew it was more than that. It was something special to him- the look he got in his eyes every time he sang it gave away everything.

---------------------------------------

Sorry this was so short. The next two parts are longer and more interesting, I promise.


	2. Back to the decks

Hiya, thanks to everyone who reviewed- you made me post so quickly!!!

Hope you enjoy and PLEEEEEEASE review, it drives me guys!

_----------------------------------------------- 2months later_

"Seriously John, I'm fine."

"Abby, you look half dead."

"Why, thank you. I sure know where to come for my complements from now on." Abby snapped and turned away.

"Stop overreacting. All I said was I think you should sit down for a minute. You went really pale and I'm worried." Carter bit his lip.

"Everything is fine, I swear. If I felt ill I would sit down. Nothing is more important to me than this baby and its health." She reached for John, burying her head in his chest and sighing. He stroked her hair. Suddenly he jumped.

"Did...was that...is it..." He grinned.

"Yeah, it's kicking. It was kicking all last night as well."

"And you didn't wake me?" He joked, knowing if she'd woken him he probably would have cried having worked a double and 4 nights that week. "When's the appointment?"

"In...ten minutes up in OB."

"Okay, I'll sort my patients out, hand them over to Luka and come up with you." Abby nodded and sat down, picking up a magazine and flicking through it.

"Hi Abby." Sam entered the lounge and opened her locker. Alex dawdled through behind her, hat down.

"Hi Sam, How are you?"

"Fine, even though this one has been driving me up the wall." Sam looked down at her son. "Don't look at me like that, no board! I warned you."

"But muuuum." He whined but stopped when Sam glared at him. He brightened as he spotted Abby. "Hiya Abby!"

"Hey Alex, what'd do this time?"

"I back-chatted mom." He pouted.

"That was silly. How long you not allowed your board?"

"A week. Cos it's the third time I've done it and mom is sick of it." Abby stifled her laugh at the blatant parroting of his mom's previous words. "Are you still having a baby?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Yeah, only 3 months left."

"Cool! Can I come and see the baby after it's born?"

"Probably, but you'll have to come with your mom so it depends whether she will."

"Believe me, I will come and see you. I'm so happy for you." Sam said, slamming her locker and smiling. John poked his head around the door and smiled at Sam and Alex.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Sam. Keep out of trouble Alex." Abby left the lounge and went into the lift.

"Third floor; Obstetrics."

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Well Abby, your baby is growing nicely. Good heartbeat. Oh, nice strong movements." Dr Coburn laughed as the baby kicked against the scanner. "I'd say you have a very healthy baby. Placenta is in a good place, it doesn't look likely to cause any problems. Have you got any questions?" They shook their heads. "Do you want a printout of the scan?"

"Yes please." John said, blushing. Dr Coburn didn't really need to ask; he had got a print of every scan before this and tacked it to the inside of his locker. Abby had joked that he needed another locker just for the pictures.

"I'll see you soon. May 25th hopefully." Janet shook both their hands and led them out.

"I love seeing these scans." John said holding up the bit of paper. "It reminds me it's all real."

"Isn't this enough to remind you?" Abby pointed to her distended stomach. "It is for me!"

"I can't wait til the birth."

"I can." She said, sarcastically.

"You pretend to be so cool and calm but I know really you're really excited."

"Excited? About trying to push something the size of a basketball out of something the size of my nostril. Hmmm, yeah _really_ excited!"

"Come on Sarky, back to the decks."

"Yay!"

_-----------------------------------------------_

__

_Go on, push that button. You want more, you press more! Thats the way it works!!!!_


	3. Fluffy times ahead

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed- carbytothecore, Kalena, carby6, striker20 and anyone else who I may have forgotten (unintentionally).**

**Carbytothecore- the board referred to is Alex's skate board. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Tell me if there's anything else you don't understand- I tend to forget other people may not realise what I mean. LOL. Well enjoy and remember...**

**REVIEW! Ta x-x**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"You know, we really need to talk names. I was thinking..."

"If it's a boy, I don't want it to be John Truman Carter IV." John said, looking up from his book.

"What? I thought you'd want to carry on the tradition and stuff." John shook his head.

"I want our child to be an individual, not tied to some stupid naming tradition. I kinda like Coby for a boy."

"I'm not so sure on Coby. Coby Carter." Abby scrunched her nose up. "Felix?"

"You're joking right?"

"Oscar?" John snorted. "Toby?"

"Getting better. Thomas."

"Peter?"

"Andrew?"

"Frank?"

"Nathan?"

"Roan?" Suddenly they both looked at each other.

"I think that might be in the top 5." John said. "You know what, tomorrow I'll go and buy a baby naming book and we can find some more." Abby nodded and yawned. John reached out and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his lap and he softly fiddled with her hair. Within a minute she was asleep, sighing every so often.

Jerking his head up, John peered into the gloom. Abby was still asleep on his lap and as he placed a hand on her bump he felt a soft kick. His baby..._their_ baby was alive and kicking and in less than 3 months it was going to be here, in his arms. Whispering to Abby, he stood up and shook her. She mumbled some obscenity and rolled over, falling back asleep.

"Come on then." He slid his arms under her and scooped her up, holding her tightly and walking into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he covered her with the quilt and slid in next to her, wrapping his arms round her and falling fast asleep.

----------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel since I've already finished writing this one, and it's all saved on my computer ready for requests from you guys! What do you think- sequel or no sequel?**

**This fic getting fluffier and fluffier and I can't stop it...argh!**


	4. What makes a baby come?

**Decided to post 2 at the same time since the last one was stupidly short. This one is kinda long but I hope it's interesting enough to keep you reading.**

**Happy times commence.**

_-----------------------------------------------3 months later_

"I need it out!" Abby whined, rubbing her aching back.

"Every day the baby stays in there, it's getting bigger. That's good." Susan handed her a bagel.

"Oh, so good. A really big baby is good? Small pelvis here!" She exclaimed.

"You'll be out of it. You won't feel a thing. Gas and air, epidural, go for it all." Abby nodded tiredly. "You got any names?"

"Well we don't know the sex but we like Roan or Reilly for a boy and Lila or Cassie for a girl."

"Aw, sweet- We liked Riley for a girl but when she arrived Chuck said he didn't think she was a Riley. Tyla suited her perfectly though." Susan spoke out of experience, remembering the birth of her second child 3 months before. She already had a son, Flynn who was 3.

"What induces birth naturally?" Abby sighed.

"Spicy food, dancing and sex to name a few." Abby stood up and looked at her friend. "Where you going?"

"Ike's, they do a mean vindaloo." Susan laughed and grabbed her coat, ushering Abby out the door. "Shame Carter's not here, gonna have go with the dancing if this doesn't work." They crossed the road and entered the restaurant.

"You're trying to induce the birth of your first child and your fiancé and father of said child is where...?"

"He's about 5 hours away. He called just before you came; assured me he'd be home before 11."

"Should make it in time then, One large curry please and two diet cola's." She smiled at the waitress who handed them a number and scuttled off.

The curry arrived quickly, owing to the fact there was only 3 other people in the whole of the restaurant. Abby bolted the food, intersecting the mouthfuls of curry with gulps of cola. Shoveling the last forkful in, she swallowed and sat back, looking at her bump.

"It hasn't worked." She said, pouting.

"You sure you can't just hang on for a few more days."

"And let it grow even bigger, trust me Suze I want it out today." Abby grabbed her friends hand and yanked her out the door, throwing a ten dollar bill onto the table.

"Where we going?" Abby stopped and shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's just walk, loosen this thing up a bit." The two women strolled around for a bit chatting. The cold night air was soothing to their flushed faces and neither had anywhere to be since Chuck had opted to stay home to have some time with the kids. Abby shivered and held out a hand.

"It's raining. Shall we go back to my apartment?"

"Yeah. Come on then." Susan led the way to her car.

"Park over there, Mr Richards gets _really_ mad if you park in his spot." They parked the car and went into Abby's apartment building. "Not again?!" She suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"The lift is broken again; Stairs time." Susan began climbing the stairs when Abby stopped.

"Susan?" She cried weakly. Susan's head snapped round and she ran back down. Abby eased herself onto the bottom step and grimaced. "I think the...erm...curry worked."

"Right, it's okay. Your membranes..."

"Just ruptured." Abby chuckled pointing to the wet patch spreading on the stairs. Susan shook her head and laughed, holding out a hand for her friend.

"We need to get you to the car. Have they just started?" She said as Abby groaned with the contraction.

"No, they started about 20 minutes ago but I didn't realize. They're really strong now."

"You progressed quickly. I think you have an impatient baby, takes after its mother!"

They staggered to the car and Abby managed to get relatively comfortable as Susan turned the keys in the engine.

Nothing.

She turned them again.

Nothing.

"I don't believe this!" She sat back and wracked her brains for a way to get to the hospital.

"Go...get...Sarah. Apartment 5...she has a...car." Abby puffed, gritting her teeth. Susan daren't tell her it would get worse, but ran back into the building, searching number 5.

"Hi I'm so sorry but...I'm Susan Lewis, do you know Abby Lockhart?"

"Yes, is something the matter?" The blonde lady bit her lip, obviously worried.

"She's having contractions. In the car. Car won't start. Abby said you had a car."

"Calm down." Sarah shook her head. "My son Bryce took it go out. I don't have another car." She thought for a moment. "Bring her in here. We can ring for an ambulance and she'll be more comfortable."

Together Susan and Sarah managed to help Abby out of the car and into the cozy sitting room of Sarah's apartment. Susan stayed with Abby whilst Sarah rang an ambulance and Carter's cell to tell him the news.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine Abby." Susan rubbed her arm, seeing the look of slight fear on her friend's face.

"I want John here. Suze, I need to push."

"You can't. You're not ready." She lifted the towel that was covering Abby's belly and legs and laughed. "It appears you were right. This baby isn't taking its time."

"John is coming..." Sarah called.

"Push..."

"Arghhhhh..."

"He'll be about 10 minutes..."

"Come on, 1-2-3-4-5..."

"I can't..."

"He sounds excited."

"6-7-8-9-10 and stop."

"I'm dying." Sarah appeared at Abby's head and smiled.

"You're doing so well. Don't worry."

"And again Abby, you can do it."

"No, I can't. No more."

"1-2-3-4-5..." Abby bore down, feeling so tired. All she wanted was Carter to hold her hand and tell her their baby was fine.

"John..." She gasped, the pain reaching a new high.

"Head almost out...he's coming Abby, John is gonna be here soon." As she spoke, the doorbell rang. Sarah leapt for the handle and wrenched it open.

"Ambulance?" All three women groaned. "Miss, we have the training to deliver a baby." He said to Susan

"I'm a doctor!" She said, nodding at Abby to keep pushing. The ambulance man stepped back and surveyed the scene with a partial smirk.

"Abby!!!" John exploded through the door and tripped over the paramedic's foot, flying into the coffee table.

"Right Abby, the head is out, one big push and your baby will be here. Come on..." Abby pushed with the little strength she had left and felt a hand brush the hair off her face. She opened her eyes and John smiled at her.

"It's coming." He whispered. Suddenly they heard a squeak.

"Guys, you have a baby boy." Susan said, her eyes filling with tears as she laid the baby on Abby's chest. Carter's face was wet and Abby sighed as the baby yawned and stopped crying.

"I love you." John kissed her on the temple as the paramedic pulled out a clamp and some scissors.

"You wanna cut the cord?" John took the apparatus and severed the cord. The paramedics helped Abby up as John took his son and wrapped him in a towel supplied by a tearful Sarah.

"Right, into the ambulance." The paramedic ushered her along, holding her arm.

"Thank you Susan. Thank you so much." John peeked at the tiny bundle in his arms and smiled.

"My pleasure, I'll come see you all tomorrow." John nodded and followed them out the door, still smiling.

_-----------------------------------------------_


	5. What's my big name?

**Hiya guys, thanks SO much for reviewing loads and stuff. To know you all like it enough to review is making me post really quickly. Hope it isn't too quick, though if it is just say and I'll sit on my hands for a while. LOL.**

**Just do what you've done so far- enjoy and review. **

**You may or may not be glad to know that I'm doing a sequel. So, yeah more Carby, a little more angst! **

**Love ya all x-x**

------------------------------------------

"Abby?" Sam whispered softly. Abby stirred and opened her eyes.

"Sam." She said, pushing herself up onto the pillows and grinning at her friend. Luka's head appeared above Sam's and he grinned too.

"We came to see you both." Luka said, entering the room and holding out a small parcel. Abby took the present and thanked them. "Alex wanted to come but he's just buying soda. Open it."

Abby tore into the paper and drew out a pink bear rattle, a 4 pack of baby grows and a gift voucher for a hair cut. Abby laughed.

"I was starting to get sick of all the babies presents, however much I need them. This is really sweet guys, thanks."

"So, where is she?"

"The nursery but they're bringing her back down in a minute." The door opened and John walked in with Alex and Roan in tow. Roan was holding a bear and he handed it to his mom and clambered onto the bed. At 6 he was excited at the prospect of being a big brother.

"Mommy, where's the baby?"

"The nurse is bringing her in a minute. She was having a bath, but you'll get to meet her soon." She smoothed down his hair and kissed his round cheek. Remembering the size of Roan when he was born Abby had dreaded labor this time but it had been easier. Much easier.

"Hello Mrs Carter, here's the little one." The nurse scooped up the tiny baby and laid her in her mother's arms. Everyone crowded round, cooing over the little thing.

"Mommy, did everyone like _me_ this much when I was born?" Roan piped up.

"We sure did Ro, everyone loved you." John picked up his son and sat down, putting the little boy on his lap.

"She's little."

"She sure is. You were huge when you were born. Your sister only weighs 6lb 2oz, and you weighed 8lb 12oz."

"So, what you going to call her?" Sam asked, admiring the baby's fingers and toes. Abby looked at John and shrugged.

"Well I was going to ask but last night I found the name Annia. It means 'Grace' and...well, I really liked it." John said, blushing slightly.

"Annia...Felicity Carter." Abby whispered the name and nodded.

"What's my big name?" Roan asked, looking up at his father.

"You know, I told you last night: Roan Robert Carter."

"Oh yeah."

"Well we better be off." Luka said, kissing Abby on the cheek and stroking Annia's head.

"Bye Abby. Congratulations John." Sam kissed them both and gave Roan a hug. Both Luka and Sam were specially attached to Roan since Luka was his god-father, and Abby had asked Sam to be the new baby's god-mother. They waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

"Hiya baby." John kissed his wife on the lips, pride and love welling up inside him. A few years ago he never expected to be here, with a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children. No money could buy this feeling.

"Hello guys." Susan knocked and peeped round the door. Abby motioned her in, smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Tired but proud. This is Annia." She held up the baby who peered at Susan with huge eyes.

"Aw, what a lovely name." Suddenly there was an explosion of noise as Flynn and Tyla scurried in, followed by Hannah Gallant and Charley Pratt.

"Hey kids, where are you're parents?" John asked, hauling Charley into the air.

"Eating." The little girl said, giggling. Her mane of ebony hair and chocolate eyes was the perfect mix of Greg and Jing-Mei. She was loud and bubbly, the opposite of her best friend Hannah, who had the shy quietness of both her parents. The 'ER kids' as they were nicknamed were all close, regularly staying with each other if a babysitter couldn't be found as well as Tyla, Roan, Leon Taggart Charley and Hannah all being in the same class at school. And since Jing-Mei was 8 months pregnant with her second child and Neela 6 months with twins, the kiddy count was about to rocket through the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Shh, don't cry anymore Anni." Roan peered through the bars of her pretty white cot and whispered to his little sister. "You enjoyed the party, didn't you?" He asked, referring to his 7th birthday party that had taken place that afternoon. "You got fuss from people. Plus you got to wear your dress that mommy bought 'specially." Annia continued to cry. Gently, Roan unclipped the railing and reached inside the crib. Remembering the way his mommy made sure Anni's head was held, he tucked her little body into his arms and slowly made his way to the padded rocker in the corner. Her cries were subsiding but Roan knew what would send her straight to sleep. Reaching over, he dragged the old Tomy cassette player closer and pressed the PLAY button. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I?" _He softly sang the lullaby as he drifted off to sleep, still cradling his sister, with the music tinkling in his ears.

------------------------------------------------------

"John...John." Abby hissed at her husband as he came out of the kitchen.

"What?" She motioned him over to her, where she stood in the door of the nursery. He crept over, wondering what she wanted him to see. Looking round the door his face split into a smile.

Sitting in the rocker in the corner was Roan, gently cradling Annia in a pink blanket. Both of them were fast asleep, almost breathing in unison. The cassette player was on, playing 'Somewhere over the rainbow' quietly and John smiled at the memories of Bobby crawling into his bed most nights when Gamma thought they were asleep and singing to him. They would wake up in the morning and Gamma would be standing over them, exclaiming over how alike they both were, with their messy mop of brown hair and cheeky brown eyes still bleary with sleep. Their bond had been strong, the two lively boys in a family obsessed by money and material goods. Now just one was left.

"I've never thought it before but they're quite alike aren't they?" Abby whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. John nodded and brushed a tear off his face. Abby looked up, inquisitively and he bit his lip.

"That song. Bobby used to sing it to me every night til I fell asleep. I remember knowing I was safe if he was there, singing all off key and the wrong words. Gamma bought me that tape after he died." Abby couldn't find the words to comfort him. "I never told Roan about that song. He must have found the tape somewhere. They do look alike, don't they? Anni has the same sleeping face that Ro had when he was little."

"They're safe John. Nothing is going to happen to them, they're healthy." She said. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"Let's hope so." He whispered.

_If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow, why, oh why can't I? _

_ ------------------__Le Fini ---------------------------_


End file.
